


Try Out

by AMidnightDreary, Rabentochter



Series: Frostiron Advent Calendar 2019 [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, Hand & Finger Kink, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Spanking, Sub Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMidnightDreary/pseuds/AMidnightDreary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: Tony only wanted to find a new dom at a BDSM club who knows how to be discreet. He's about to give up when someone unexpected joins him on the couch.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Frostiron Advent Calendar 2019 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558924
Comments: 31
Kudos: 371
Collections: FrostIron*, My favourite Frostiron works





	Try Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [switchknitter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchknitter/gifts).



> Time to raise the rating 😋  
> Thanks to **NamelesslyNightlock** who beta'ed💕  
> And happy 16th December, Grayson 🙌💕

Tony had been here for a _good time_ , not for a long time. At least that had been his plan when he went to the BDSM club, hoping to find a new Dom here who’d keep A) his mouth shut about Tony’s preferences and B) be actually _good_ at what he did.

Sometimes Tony just wanted something different than his usual one-night stands and he learnt not to give everybody consent to just do what they wanted; adolescent Tony had been an idiot. Now he was older, wiser, and Pepper on his heels who’d recommended this club after much researching.

 _Discreet,_ she’d said it was. _You should be able to keep a low profile there_.

Admittedly, people hadn’t asked him for autographs or, fuck’s sake, a _selfie_ but they had _stared_. Could he approach someone like that who was most likely staring at him too and fantasising about beating him up? Well, he could but that was _exactly_ what Tony didn’t want.

He’d wandered around, learnt some new ways to tie knots and had a few conversations, but –

It wasn’t _exactly_ what he thought he’d be doing by nine in the evening. He’d been here for about three hours now. There was no booze, only juice and water and _tea_ , the coffee had run out a while ago and apparently it made others feel tired.

Tony sighed as he flopped down on a couch, away from all the noise and buzz. He stared at the ceiling, wondering if he should just leave and pick someone up at a bar. Then there’d be sex and he could sleep, nothing else. It didn’t sound so bad either, even when it left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Having expectations and then to not have them fulfilled, the way that reality was completely different to how dreams were was like a punch from Cap’s shield to his face.

“Bored?” Someone drawled in front of him.

Tony’s head whipped around and he stared at –

“Loki?” he breathed, his eyes wide.

“I come in peace,” the god said, spreading his fingers apart in an apparently universal peace gesture. “Can I sit?” He pointed at the vacated spot next to Tony.

He nodded numbly, watching the Trickster intently. He looked _good_ in his black suit, the cuffs rolled up a little and his sharp green eyes focused on Tony.

“What are you doing here?” Tony asked.

“The same as you, I think.” Loki spread his legs a little and Tony’s eyes fell to his crotch, almost unconsciously so. “Looking for new and interesting ways to play and enhance the experience.”

“Uh huh.” Tony swallowed. “And that’s all? No plotting of nefarious machinations, no killing of anybody important in here?”

“No.” Loki looked at him with an arched brow. “I leave the mischief outside as has been requested of me.”

“The owners _know you?"_

“Of course.” Loki snorted softly. “I’ve been attending some parties but recently, life has grown too busy to take a break.”

“And today?”

“I felt bored and decided to see if there was something or _someone_ who’d be of interest to me.”

“Ah.” Tony blinked.

“What about you, Stark?”

“Boredom.” He shrugged. “I got told to look for someone who knows what _discrete_ means and keeps to it, who won’t run his mouth to the press.”

Loki hummed gently, his hand coming to rest on his thigh. Tony stared at it. He _should know_ that tall persons had big hands but Loki’s fingers were so long and slender, and –

“You’re staring,” Loki said amusedly, tearing Tony from his thoughts before he could think further about what long fingers could do. Especially for him. When they were wrapped around his dick or –

“Yes.”

Loki tilted his head, a smirk appearing on his face. “Do you like what you see, Stark?”

“Call me Tony and I’ll think about an answer.”

“ _Tony,_ ” Loki repeated in a dark voice. Tony’s heartbeat sped up and he swallowed, this time not because he felt nervous but because Loki was so _close_ and his lips were almost there within a kissable reach. “Do you like what you see?”

“Yes, Loki.” He stared at Loki, his hands wandering to his and held them. They were wonderfully long and felt cool against his.

“Do you want my fingers, Tony?”

A whimper escaped him at that. He _wanted_ Loki’s fingers on him, _in him_.

“Tony?”

“Yes.” He forced himself to nod and held their hands up, his eyes switching between Loki’s eyes and fingers back and forth. “You, your fingers, and _more_ –” he stopped. “That is if you even _want_ –”

“To fuck you?” Loki chuckled at that. “You have no idea how much I want to see you in the throes of passion, Tony. Crying out my name as if it is the only thing that matters to you at that moment, everything else wiped from your memory as you ask me to fuck you harder, begging for more and more.”

“Can you teleport us out of here?” Tony asked as he leant closer, his lips almost touching Loki’s. His fingers were squeezing and Loki squeezed back, startling him at the strength in them.

“Do you trust me that far?”

“I trust you with this.” Tony licked his lips. “I trust you not to run to the press with what I _like_ and keep it to yourself.” He looked at Loki, seeing his pupils dilate with lust.

“Hold tight,” Loki whispered; and Tony did just that, closing his eyes as Loki’s green magic engulfed them to take them away.

“My Tower?” Tony looked around as they arrived, recognising his bed.

“I thought it might help you to relax and feel safer.” Loki smiled at him, his hands gripping Tony’s hips in a possessive hold.

“Thank you.” Tony _meant_ it. That had been considerate of the Trickster, something not many people would do for him.

“It is no problem.” Loki shook his head gently. “Then tell me _Tony,_ what do you like, and what of that do you want me to do to you?”

“Your fingers,” Tony shot almost the second after, barely giving Loki the time to end his sentence. “I want you to spank me until I can feel my ass burning.”

Loki nodded, a glint of heated approval in his eyes.

“Then I want you to finger said ass open,” Tony continued, opening the buttons on Loki’s suit. “And then you can shove your dick inside of it and make me scream and try to make me scream your _name_ as I clench around your cock. Does that sound good?”

“Extremely,” Loki growled and pulled him into a rough kiss. There was no gentleness, only Loki taking what he wanted, claiming his mouth as Tony melted into him.

It didn’t take them long to get rid of their suits, stripping quickly. Tony got a chuckle as he asked Loki if he couldn’t have just magicked them _off_ but no – apparently since he hadn’t asked. Tony rolled his eyes at that, humour sparking in him as he pulled Loki into another kiss, their growing dicks pressed against another.

“Lay on your stomach on the bed,” Loki instructed him, giving his ass a playful tap.

It reminded Tony of what Loki was going to do to him _exactly_ and he hurried onto his bed. He put his head onto his arm, felt the bed dipping as Loki climbed onto it after him.

First Loki kissed his nape, nuzzling it gently and Tony sighed, going pliant under the tender administrations to his body. Maybe he should wonder about how _safe_ he felt in the presence of the villain but Loki had said he wasn’t plotting anything and he made Tony _feel good_ , so he assumed this was not any more dangerous than going to the club in the first place.

Loki squeezed his asscheeks, bit into one and made Tony moan obscenely at the feeling of teeth buried in him. They grazed over his skin, bit into him again, gentler this time.

“More?” Loki’s voice was vibrating against him and Tony shook his head after a short hesitation. As good as it felt to be bitten, he wanted Loki’s _fingers_.

“All right,” Loki chuckled and pressed a kiss to his nape. “Greedy,” he whispered and Tony nodded. He _was greed_ , he knew that. And Loki supported him in his greediness gladly, kneeling over his thighs. Loki was _heavy_ , Tony realised, and he purred in delight at that discovery.

The purr soon turned into a gasp as Loki hit him for the first time. Again. His fingers were spreading a wonderful warmth in him, his ass started to hurt and yet, Tony wanted more, pushing his hips up a bit when Loki’s hand fell again.

Tony’s dick was rapidly growing harder at the pain and he humped against the sheet, Loki chuckling at his impatience as he hit him harder, faster.

There were tears welling up in Tony’s eyes at that but he craved it, begged Loki for more and the god obliged with delight, slapping his ass until it felt like it was on fire.

Tony was just mewling when Loki was done, thinking of the pain, and Loki kissed his cheeks. It felt _dry_ until he lavished the burn with his tongue, cooling it a bit.

“You’re killing me,” Tony panted, glimpsing over his shoulder to the god. His erection was standing proudly and weeping. He wanted that inside of him, _the sooner the better._

“Only the best for my pet.” Loki winked at him before he thrust a finger into Tony. It felt _smooth_ and Tony moaned into the air, his eyes falling shut at the feeling. It was intruding, and felt wrong and that made it feel so much _better –_

Tony’s head flopped on his arms again and he moaned into the bed as Loki added another finger.

“You’re taking my fingers so good.” Loki’s voice was an adoring whisper into his ear, biting it enough that it stung. His finger pads were rubbing over Tony’s prostate, turning him into a whimpering mess. “You look so lovely stuffed full of them,” Loki continued, driving Tony slowly mad with the husky growl.

“More, _please_ , more-”

Loki kissed his cheek, so _tender_ in comparison to how his fingers were thrusting into Tony, adding another one. “Of course.”

Tony closed his eyes, noticing the tension rising in him and he concentrated on Loki’s fingers, not that it was all too difficult in the first place. It was a wonderful feeling, and he started to get a sensation of being full as Loki added another one without being prompted. He turned his head, put his weight on his elbows and caught Loki’s thin lips in a sloppy kiss.

“Fuck me, Lokes-” he whispered as it started to feel like it was becoming too much. “ _Please._ Let me come with your dick in me as you fuck me senseless.”

Loki withdrew his fingers and Tony whimpered at the sudden sensation of feeling _empty_ , clenching around nothing but he knew it wouldn’t remain that way long. Loki quickly pulled him up to his knees and thrust his dick into him a few moments later.

Tony’s mouth fell open at the sensation of being speared open, his ass reminding him of the earlier treatment fervently as Loki’s hips rested against it when he was fully inside of him.

“Oh _god_ ,” he whimpered, reaching behind and grabbing Loki’s strong thighs. Loki was parting his legs further and slipped in impossibly _deeper_ as he did so. “Oh god, _Loki –_ ” Tony repeated, forgetting that there was so much more he could say, focusing only on the intensity as Loki started to rut against him.

His ass was on fire and Tony loved it, encouragement falling from his lips easily as Loki started to thrust harder just as he had _promised_ , his hands holding Tony like he wanted him.

This was what he’d been searching for in the club and as Loki’s hand wrapped around his dick, Tony came with a shout of Loki’s name, his head feeling impossibly light as arousal overtook him.

Loki came a few thrusts later, Tony’s name a moan against his back and Tony loved the knowledge that it was _him_ who made Loki come like that.

They were catching their breath, legs thrown over each other and feeling the afterglow delightfully.

“So,” Tony said as he turned his head to the god who was resting beside him, “Do you go to that club often? Interested in a repeat performance?”

Loki chuckled, but nodded.

Tony curled against Loki with a satisfied grin. It seemed as if the visit to the club didn’t turn out to be _that_ disappointing. His ass certainly was still stinging and calling it a good night.


End file.
